


月夜之影｜THE SHADOWY MOON NIGHT

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/M, Older Shay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 乙女向超级短打，PG-13。一个凡尔赛鳕/富家小姐reader的玛丽苏OOC塑料故事。为了一款香水写了篇文，然而并不会有人给我打钱（围笑
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 2





	月夜之影｜THE SHADOWY MOON NIGHT

阳台的窗户没关，白色窗帘在通透的月色照耀下如同薄纱。似乎有风经过，轻轻撩起帘子一角。和风一起到来的还有一阵暗香。原本有些辛辣的皮革气味裹在一层花香当中，显得温润低回。

你坐在放着刺绣靠垫的扶手椅上，支着下巴。一只手从房间暗处伸出来，越过椅子靠背，蹭过波浪卷的黑发，划过脖颈和锁骨边缘的曲线，似有似无地搭在你的肩膀上。那只手骨节分明，指甲修得整齐，比一般的贵族子弟多了层薄茧。

“您故意站在那里做什么，寇马克先生？”你说，并没有回头。

“我担心突然出现会让您受到惊吓，小姐。毕竟这并不是拜访的常规时间。”他走出藏身的影子，依旧穿着白天那身精致的外套，衣领和袖口笔挺平整，扣子扣得一丝不苟。昏暗的光线隐去了他脸上的大部分棱角，包括那道细长的伤疤，让他显得更加年轻而且表情温和。

“您吓不倒我，”你起身往他的方向走过去，让他捉住你的小臂，顺势揽过你的腰，像跳舞一样原地转了小半圈，踏进落在地板上的月晕之中，“您一来我就认出您了。”你抬头浅笑，眯起眼睛欣赏他鬓间初现的银丝。真是个游刃有余的、迷人又危险的男人，你想。

“您当然认得出。这款香水还是您在沙龙上帮我挑的。”

“奇怪，”你逗他，“您在沙龙上可没给我留下听话的印象。”

“我本质上是个水手，对格调品位什么的一窍不通，当然应该对更有魅力的小姐从善如流。”他上前半步，把你揽得更近了些，低头的时候嘴唇恰好凑在你耳边。你退无可退，已经贴上了梳妆台，那上面散落着精致的瓶瓶罐罐、零碎的首饰和拆到一半的信件。耳根细软的头发在他的气息间拂动，挠得你的侧颈痒痒的，染上了些微热度。被男人体温浸染过的温吞香气溢散开来。隔着睡裙轻薄的料子，他的外套下摆轻微地硌着你的腿，让你不由得开始想象他的手掌放在上面会是什么感觉。“我还有更多事情想要向您讨教。”他继续道。

“为此不惜半夜爬阳台闯进女士的卧房，”你眨眨眼睛，“看来您等不及成为真正的绅士了。”

他把头偏向一边，似乎思忖了片刻。“恕我冒犯，”他说，“我想您感兴趣的并不是真正的绅士。”

你露出一个狡黠的笑容，直视着他的眼睛：“不过，您似乎对扮演绅士乐在其中。”

“也许是这样。”他说。没等他继续下一句，你轻轻拽着他的衣领，踮起脚尖送上嘴唇。他熟练地迎合过来，一手扶上你的后腰。精心调制的皮革香调逐渐褪去，显出作为基底的沉稳木香，让人随时有沉醉其中的危险。

终于分开的时候，两人都因为有些缺氧气喘不匀。你自觉双颊通红，把脸别到旁边，手指还陷在他的衣料里。

“寇马克先生，”你说，“您该回去了。”

“按您说的办，小姐。”他回答，伸手把你落在胸前的几缕头发拨到背后，“期待下次在沙龙与您见面。”

你收回手，转身不去看他。再回头的时候，房间里只剩下凝固的月色、暗影和一丝仿佛带着体温的微弱香气。你理了理裙子，坐在梳妆台前，发现散在桌面的信件不知何时已经少了一封。

果然是个十分有趣的男人。你勾起嘴角，从贴身胸衣里抽出一张对折的纸，展开确认那的确是被你调包回来的密信，然后放在烛台上看着它烧成灰烬：“我也十分期待与您再次相见，谢伊·寇马克。”

Fin  
2020-10

**Author's Note:**

> 香水是TF的Ombré Leather，一款中间调混了茉莉的皮革中性香。我个人非常喜欢并且觉得那种带点辛辣却总体温厚沉稳的感觉十分适合鳕鱼的气质。


End file.
